Inspirations
by Over The Horizons
Summary: Random story ideas that I have, that want to post up; look inside and see what they are. :D Kinda like Ideas by kagome-inu5, but they are actual stories that I will write up, when I stop being so damn lazy. :P -W.
1. Rebellion

**[[ **_the dreaded author's note _**]]**

Hiya, reading/reviewing peoples! ;]

So you're probably wondering why, I'm starting a new story right now when I already have one in the anticipation of and one future story I thought I would do. Let me tell you.

This really _isn't_ a story.

This is write pad thingy, that I will display ideas for new stories on. So, I take the story ideas from my notebook version of write pad, and post them here. So, no stealie my ideas, 'kays?

I just made this so I can post my ideas, and get them off my notebook, and other stuff.

At this moment, welcome to my new online write pad :]

_**-W.**_

* * *

**Inspirations**

Chapter 1

Rebellion

* * *

1.

Title: 9_ Days of Summer_

Pairing: Trent x Courtney

Genres: Friendship/Romance

Amount of Chapters: 11

Summary;;

Courtney Verede really had no point in life. Well, there was a point, but the definitely was no fun in this dreary town. Life passed on as the usual. The days were conceded on uneventfully her. They seem to be in a lackluster, monotone beat. Homework, parents, teachers, after school activities. Repeating over and over again. The children around her, in her age, didn't feel quite the same way although. The girls, for example, had friends, boyfriends parties, sleepover, and secrets that only best friends could know. And the boys were having just as much fun. Beer, girlfriends, guy talk, parties, sports games, and of course friends. She really didn't know why she didn't have any. Until, it came at her like an orb soaring towards her. She was different. Some would say she was uptight, way too much of a goody-goody. But inside her, really there was a heart that wanted to be let loose and wanted to be decoded, interpreted by someone. That someone picked the right time to move in that summer. Instantly, she knew her whole life was going to be changed by that charmed, doe-like boy with those vibrant verdant eyes, and their nine days of summer. [WARNING: Extreme fluff and cuteness]

2.

Title: _Under The Stars_

Pairing: Duncan x Courtney

Genres: Adventure/Romance

Chapters: 10 - 15

Summary;;

Duncan's parents were a bit on the different side. Never mind the fact that they were leftover hippies from the 70s, owned six cats, lived in a house... thing, that was shaped like a circle and went on peace rallies/protests for summer vacations. But they were the exact opposite of what Duncan was. They were vegan; Duncan loved his Big Mac. They were all for kindness, sharing, and love; Duncan hated to show any of that. They dressed like hippies with their 'groovy', bright clothes; Duncan's wardrobe was black, black and more black. The only color really in his appearance was his mo-hawk, Chucks, and his eyes. But his parents were for freedom to express yourself, so even though they weren't happy about his looks; they accepted it. They didn't however, accept violence. So when Duncan was caught giving some wedgies and punches to some lanky nerds from the Computer Club, then hanging them on the flag pole, and finally spray painting his principal's private art collection; his parents weren't happy campers. So they had a choice, sent Duncan to a educational summer program to cool him down or get expelled and go to Juvie. For the eighteenth time. Not really having a choice, they sent him to a space observatory, with a summer boarding program; a few miles away from his parent's house. There he meets a girl. No, just any girl. The girl. She's shy and hasn't been around other people of her age group, being home schooled all her life. From what started out as a small acquaintance, turns into something bigger. Something more. [WARNING: Mild cussing, and for only those with a heart and imagination.]

3.

Title: _Brodcasting Live, Babe_

Pairing: Duncan x Courtney

Genres: Humor/Romance

Chapters: 5 - 10

Summary;;

He had it. The life, the fast cars, the hot groupie chicks, the fame, the voice and the looks. He went to all the hottest parties with the richest celebrities like Brad Pitt, John Mayer, Jennifer Aniston and others. He had 100 of his own fan-made fan sites, with chatrooms; all talk about how hot and rich he is. Heck, he was as popular as Chris McLean. So, what's his job, excatly? Duncan is a news anchor for the most popular news show in the country; _. His job paid well, and he got plenty of time on the screen to show off his hotness. To get more ratings from critcs and grab more viewers in the male catergory, they hired a a new co-anchor for Duncan. Now, he was angry at first; but when he realized that a female, a young one, in fact, he was was alright with it. He didn't realize that his former flame, his ex-girlfriend Courtney Riverre from the Total Drama series is joining him onset; both of them couldn't be more suprised. Later on Courtney is furious, while Duncan is amused. They battle it out; using their most insulting combacks and glittery lanuage, then remember once again that their on camera, and act as though nothing happened. Duncan uses all the pickup lines in the history of pickup lines and Courtney hit his baby maker so many times, it's destined to not have babies. Will they ever make out and make up? [WARNING: Mild lanuage, crude humor, flirtious/suggestive dialouge, and lots and lots of laughs!]

4.

Title: _Colors_

Pairing: Duncan x Courtney

Genres: Angst/Romance

Chapters: 5 - 10

Summary;;

"Artists are often starving. But that was easy to see. You see, when someone choses to be artist, as their career choice, its a risk. Sometimes, you make it big. If you're good, and have the right skills. But most often you fail. All of us here are waiting for that portal of hope to reach to us. Some die trying, and others will make it big early on. It's all a matter of luck and time." - Duncan. Told in Duncan POV, mostly. Duncan wants to make it big as a artist and goes to art critic and artist, Courtney Summers for help. They then talk over his art over lunch, Courtney shows him some techniques to paint different and end up making a piece together. They then enter it to a world renowed art contest. Feelings that were once concealed start to swell up inside and explode out. They grow closer and closer. But will one mishap, and another, oh oops another one; lead to them cutting it off? Will they just break it off and resume their life with no contact, connection, or achknowledgement in one another? [WARNING: angst, romance, random bursts of anger, bewilderment and radicalness. =D]

* * *

So, what do you think? Leave me a review with your favorite one ;]

Thanks.

**-W.**


	2. Affection

**[[ **_the dreaded author's note _**]]**

Привіт! That means "Hi" in Ukrainian, at least according to the online translator thing.

So, welcome. Again.

I was brainstorming some ideas yesterday. (Who made up the word brainstorming anyway? Sounds stupid. :P) And I got some ideas, about three in fact. Major win for me here. ;D

So yeah, take a look at them and tell me what you think.

Oh, and some updates on DxC, I think the name of the most popular couple on Total Drama originated from the baseball pitcher, Courtney Duncan, (no, I'm not lying, that's a real name). Perhaps, someone working with the show was interested in that pitcher, and decided to turn it into a couple? I don't know, but its a kinda funny to found that little fact out.

Kisses and bubble gum!

_**-W.**_

* * *

**Inspirations**

Chapter 2

Affection

* * *

5.

Title: Raccoon

Pairing: Duncan x Courtney

Genres: General/Romance

Amount of Chapters: 1

Summary;;

After Duncan's gig with the Total Drama series failed to launch him into a star status; Duncan is stuck with his old job as manager of a pet store. Yeah, Duncan was a closet animal freak, just don't tell anyone, alright? The only thing he hates about it was the bubbled-headed bleach blondes and their chihuahuas, by Duncan's opinion; the most wimpiest of all pets. They came in random times of the day; dog and bitch of a owner; their stupidity nearly being contagious. He thought that the girl who walked in that day was another bimbo, but when he realize a familiar sight; his raccoon and a girl, he begins to wonder. Who the hell kidnapped Brittany? Duncan begins to talk to this girl, and begins to more and more pieces of the crumbled jigsaw puzzle together. He knows that raccoon. And he damn well knows that girl. Now what? [WARNING: Duncan is a bit OOC, but it's really cute. I promise.]

6.

Title: ?

Pairing: Duncan x Courtney

Genres: Adventure/Romance

Amount of Chapters: 10 - 15

Summary;;

"Vikings are suppose to be tough and rugged with muscles to swoon the gals, and courage to impress their mates. That's what we're made of, men." Duncan Waltes is a the captain of his clan of Vikings. One day, when the leader of all Vikings, himself, holds a contest to win the heart of his fair daughter; Courtney Austene, Duncan sees his opportunity. Not only will winning this contest put Duncan at a high position with the whole social society, but Courtney was REALLY hot. A stupid British pansy prince wanted to marry her, but got his royal arse handed to him by her father. She was incredible to look at, she might have even beaten Helen of Troy. Even with her granny, covering clothes on, you could tell she had a amazing body. But while all of this is going on, will anyone ever think about what Courtney wants? Apparently not, because on the fourth day, she runs away from her home and heads somewhere in the mountains. Her father declares a national hunt for her, thinking that she had been kidnapped. He is suspicious on the British prince that wanted her so bad. Only Duncan knows that she went with her own free will. Enter into a twisted love story, filled the adventure, drama, and horror. (Based on How To Train A Dragon, and a picture found on deviant...art, [WARNING: Strange love triangles, places, and never-ending drama]

7.

Title: Messages With Love

Pairing: Trent x Gwen

Genres: General/Romance

Amount of Chapters: 1

Summary;;

Gwyneth Ralte. Just a girl; goth, expressing what she liked and not giving a damn about what others thought. There was one person who was a exception. Trent Smith. She knew it was stupid to like him. They could never be together. He had a billion fangirls and lovers that would die just to have one date with him. Or worse, a one night stand. She, on the other hand, had been mistaked for boy once. And out of all her seventeen years had only been asked out by three guys; one of them asked her out for a dare. She started working at a flower shop as a clerk, just to help her mother out with the bills. Trent had been stopping by, not talking her, really, buying various items from the shop. He comes in random, various times, and Gwen has to hide that noticable blush spread spangled across her cheeks. Valentine's Day starts, and Trent keeps on going in the shop, and out the shop, with a gift in his hands. Gwen's confidence is shattered once she comes to the conclusion that he must have been taken all these gifts to his girlfriends. Yes, girlfriends. Plural. But is it really as it seems or something more? (Deciated to madim, who, without knowing, got me hooked on TxG) [WARNING: VERY cute, fluff. Really adorable.]

* * *

Done! 0

Again, tell me ones you like by review or PM.

Thanks. :D


End file.
